Lovestruck
by Meylhana
Summary: Lorsque Rufus Barma développe une attirance envers Xerxes Break, il essaie alors de l'obtenir de diverses façons. CrackPairing. TRADUCTION.


**Titre :** Lovestruck

**Auteur : **MirrorDede

**Traductrice : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Romance et humour

**Pairing : **Break/Barma (enfin...plus ou moins...XD)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire originale sont à Jun Mochizuki. La fic originale est à MirrorDede, seule la traduction m'appartient. Et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (de toute façon, ça rapporterait pas beaucoup...x)).

**Résumé : **Lorsque Rufus Barma développe une attirance envers Xerxes Break, il essaie alors de l'obtenir de diverses façons.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'était un défi : « Alors, Barma a développé un 'béguin' pour notre albinos favori. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'avoir, peut importe combien c'est embarrassant pour l'autre partie xD. Il peut éventuellement y avoir des cochonneries, mais je veux que ce soit hilarant. xD ». Bon, j'ai écrit plus de mots que ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas que je réécrive un peu certaines scènes de PH avec de nouveaux dialogues pour faire ce crack pairing. Espérons que vous vous amusiez pendant cette lecture !

**Note de la traductrice :** Hey ! Me voilà de retour après...presque 3 mois et demie d'absence. Oh, comme le temps passe vite ! J'ai un peu accéléré cette traduction qui traînait depuis un long moment déjà pour pouvoir la poster avant mes exam'...

Enfin, bref ! Cette fiction a été traduite **avec** **l'accord** de _MirrorDede. _Je vous conseille d'aller lire l'originale même si j'ai essayé de garder l'esprit et le style d'écriture de l'auteur. J'ai changé quelques détails dans l'agencement du texte pour plus de visibilité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lovestruck**

**.**

Le Duc Rufus Barma passait ses journées à assumer ses fonctions politiques, peaufiner son réseau d'espionnage, lire, harceler ses serviteurs et invoquer des illusions. Cependant, certaines pensées distrayantes hantaient son esprit et le laissaient agité. La vérité était qu'il était quelque peu désespéré de n'avoir personne à aimer.

Il avait passé des décennies à tenter de gagner le cœur de son amie d'enfance, Sheryl Rainsworth. Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs, des lettres d'amour et des bonbons mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme autre chose qu'un ami, un brave garçon, et un naïf vieil homme avec qui elle pouvait facilement parler lorsqu'il poussait son fauteuil roulant.

A 67 ans – dont il n'en paraissait pas plus de trente – Rufus avait le sentiment qu'il était à cours de temps. Depuis que ses efforts avec Sheryl n'avaient rien donné, et qu'aucune autre femme du duché n'était prête à s'unir à lui pour concevoir un héritier, il commençait un peu à élargir ses horizons. De plus en plus au cours des réunions de Pandora, son esprit et ses yeux erraient et, maintenant encore, son regard se posait sur le mince homme aux cheveux blancs connu sous le nom de Xerxes Break.

_Je préfère réellement les femmes,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais ce Xerxes Break est presque aussi joli que l'une d'elles...et il y a quelque chose avec la courbe de sa nuque, la __liberté__ de son rire et la façon dont il tient sa canne. __Hmmm…_

Et c'est comme ça que cela commença, très innocemment. Mais alors que le temps passait, l'obsession de Rufus envers Break commença à devenir assez intense. Il passait des heures devant son miroir, à essayer d'imiter le regard "choc d'un seul œil" que l'autre homme avait. Le résultat final n'était jamais rien de plus qu'une touffe de cheveux indisciplinés coincée vers le haut puis vers le bas, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt idiot.

Quand Break s'exprimait lors des réunions de Pandora, Rufus se tenait derrière le fauteuil roulant de Sheryl, terrorisé et agrippant les poignées pour empêcher ses mains de trembler de désir. Il aimait lorsque Break prenait la parole aux réunions car cela lui donnait une excuse pour regarder directement l'homme : captant son teint lisse, ses traits avenants et sa manière formelle de parler. Rufus lui-même utilisait un langage un peu antique quand il parlait et il avait un fétichisme pour le langage pompeux en général. Donc, quand Break utilisait le langage formel, Rufus se sentait tout chaud et fondre à l'intérieur.

J_e crois que je deviens de plus en plus attaché à cet homme, _pensait-il.

Puis il y eut l'histoire pour laquelle Break demanda une entrevue avec Rufus. Cependant le Duc, étant nerveux à l'idée d'être seul avec son béguin, rejeta sa requête.

Plus curieux que jamais à propos de l'homme, il commença des recherches sur le passé de Break. Une fois qu'il réalisa qui il était réellement, sa curiosité fut alors davantage piquée.

_Non seulement cet homme __sait-il__ probablement quelque chose sur la légendaire __Volonté de l'Abysse, mais il était autrefois un meurtrier étonnement habile. S'il y a quelque chose d'aussi sexy que la connaissance, c'est bien la force et la ruse, et cet homme possède ces qualités à la pelle. _

Rufus en était terriblement excité.

Lorsque Oz voulut rencontrer le Duc Barma à l'Opéra, avec ce camarade Gilbert et cette fille, Alice, Rufus décida qu'il prendrait les devants et inviterait Break aussi. Le Duc apparut tout d'abord comme son gros double graisseux, pouvant ainsi cacher son trouble derrière la ruse de l'illusion. Mais ce fut Break, d'entre tous, qui brisa sa tromperie en utilisant Mad Hatter. Rufus en fut vexé, et il masqua sa nervosité avec de la colère, puis tenta d'humilier Break en racontant aux autres son ignoble passé. Rufus le questionna ce jour-là cruellement et sans pitié. S'il ne le faisait pas, il avait peur que son amour pour l'homme puisse se voir et tout le monde découvrirait alors combien Break le faisait se sentir tout chose. Cependant, il se sentit après coup un peu coupable sur la façon dont il l'avait traité et voulut faire amende honorable.

()

Il commença par trouver quand Break irait se promener dans les jardins du manoir Rainsworth, et s'arrangea pour être présent lui-aussi. Plus habitué à faire la cour aux femmes, pas aux hommes, Rufus supposa qu'un bouquet de fleurs pourraient être idéal pour lisser n'importe quelle tension entre eux. Ave un groupe de rose fraîchement cueillies dans la main, il déambula nonchalamment sur le chemin en direction de Break.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs marchait rapidement tout en tapant sa canne contre le sol. Il vit le Duc Barma venir avec un bouquet de fleurs et supposa qu'il venait au manoir Rainsworth pour offrir le bouquet à Sheryl. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque Rufus l'arrêta et lui mis les fleurs dans la main.

« Pour vous », dit Rufus, souriant. Puis il continua son chemin, laissant Break immobile et ahuri.

Break mit les fleurs dans un vase, dans sa chambre – c'était de belles roses rouges après tout – et réfléchit à leur signification.

_Pourquoi diable m'a-t-il donné des fleurs ?_ se demanda-t-il et, après y avoir songé pendant un petit moment, Break fut convaincu que les fleurs étaient en quelque sorte un dispositif d'enregistrement caché qui permettrait au Duc de savoir ce que Break faisait dans sa chambre. Avec une paranoïa croissante, il les sortit de leur vase et se précipita au manoir Barma. Reim vint ouvrir la porte.

« S'il-te-plaît, donne ces - eh excuse-moi –_ rende-les_ au Duc Barma », dit Beak, remettant les fleurs à Reim. Il se retourna ensuite et s'éloigna.

Reim était trop confus pour poser des questions à Break ou son maître. Quand il livra les fleurs au Duc, Rufus les prit, quitta la pièce et revint un moment plus tard avec un boîte de bonbons.

« Amène-les à Xerxes Break, s'il-te-plaît. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe ici_, pensa Reim, mettant son manteau pour la marche jusqu'au manoir Rainsworth.

Lorsque Break reçut les bonbons, il les examina attentivement pour trouver des preuves d'altération ou d'empoisonnement. Puisqu'il était à court de confiseries plus tôt dans la journée, il décida rapidement qu'ils étaient bien et en mis un dans sa bouche.

_C'est presque comme si le Duc Barma __essayait de me convaincre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou essaie-t-il juste de s'excuser pour son comportement ? J'espère que c'est la dernière hypothèse parce que... _

Pendant un bref et désagréable moment, Break tenta d'imaginer si le Duc avait un intérêt romantique pour lui.

_Il m'a donné des fleurs et des bonbons...comme s'il me courtisait ou un truc du style ! _

Il frissonna involontairement.

A la réunion suivante de Pandora, Rufus était planté à sa place derrière Sheryl et son fauteuil roulant, essayant de cacher toute preuve d'excitation érotique de sa part. Pendant ce temps, il lançait des coups d'œil à Break et, lorsqu'il réussissait à capter son regard, il lui souriait malicieusement ou lui faisait un clin d'œil.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut _? songea Break, desserrant son col et essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front.

Quand ce fut le tour de Break de parler ce jour-là, il balbutia inhabituellement et dit sa partie rapidement pour en finir et détourner les regards de lui. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le Duc Barma continua cependant de le regarder et lui donna l'impression de se faire déshabiller du regard. Break sentit son visage rougir et fit de son mieux pour garder ses yeux loin de Rufus pour le reste de la réunion.

()

A peu près à la même période, Rufus commença à fouiller les rapports de Break dans la bibliothèque Il apprit quels livres il avait emprunté dans les différentes librairies du duché et élabora un plan rusé. Il lut attentivement le livre _Magical Spells _pour apprendre les secrets du voyage via armoires, placards et tables – chose qu'il savait appréciée par Break.

Peu de temps après, Break reçut une lettre :

.

"Très cher Xerxes Break,

Je vous admire de loin depuis plusieurs années maintenant et j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de vous montrer combien je vous affectionne. Je vous prie de me rencontrer à l'Opéra demain à midi.

Avec mon amour,

Votre admirateur secret"

.

« Oh, Gilbert... » chantonna Break lorsqu'il le vit le matin suivant. « J'ai une petite mission pour toi... »

Gilbert se rendit donc à l'Opéra à midi, en essayant de deviner pour Break l'identité de son admirateur secret. Rufus était beaucoup trop malin pour juste se montrer directement, alors il envoya son serviteur Reim à l'opéra pour surveiller.

Lorsque Gilbert vit Reim debout, tendu comme à son habitude, examinant du regard chaque coins, il sourit et arrangea son chapeau.

_He bien, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris, _se dit-il à lui-même.

Reim était occupé à nettoyer ses lunettes et ne le remarqua donc pas tandis qu'il passait sa tête par la porte, Gilbert se faufilant ensuite dehors sans même dire bonjour.

Pendant ce temps, Rufus avait soigneusement suivit Break à la trace alors qu'il utilisait meubles et placards pour voyager et fit une supposition éclairée sur l'endroit où il devait être cet après-midi là. Rufus était chanceux et réussi à apparaître dans le placard de Gilbert tandis que Break y était

« Ahah ! » dit Rufus. « C'est marrant de vous rencontrer ici. »

L'oeil de Break s'écarquilla de surprise, mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Rufus pressa son corps contre celui de Break, le clouant par là-même au fond du placard. Il enroula ses bras autour de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Break haleta comme les lèvres de l'autre homme se pressaient contre les siennes dans un baiser bâclé, humide. Rufus n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant mais avait une petite idée sur la façon de s'y prendre, alors il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Break et espéra le meilleur.

« Ugh ! fit Break, se tortillant pour s'éloigner de l'horrible odeur de tabac et des lèvres de l'homme désespéré aux cheveux rouges. **[1]**

Break ouvrit la porte du placard de Gilbert et tomba dans la chambre de celui-ci.

« Break ? » s'exclama Gilbert qui venait juste d'arriver et était en train d'enlever sa veste.

Rufus entendit le voix de Gilbert et – ne voulant pas être pris – se retira précipitamment vers ses propres quartiers via un sort.

Break s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, lissa le devant de sa chemise et fit face à Gilbert, essayant de regagner son sang-froid après avoir été agressé par une étreinte, embrassé et câliné.

« C'était Reim », déclara catégoriquement Gilbert en raccrochant son chapeau. « Reim était là et nettoyait ses lunettes. »

Se détendant dans un sourire, Break apprécia le bref moment où il pensa que Reim pourrait être son admirateur secret, avant que la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le placard ne revienne le hanter sous la forme de l'odeur de tabac qui persistait sur son foulard

De retour dans sa propre chambre, Rufus était aux anges grâce à l'odeur et au toucher de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il trouva un cheveu blanc sur son manteau qu'il renifla, caressa de ses doigts et pressa contre sa joue. Il s'assit avec un stylo et du papier et commença à écrire une lettre d'amour qu'il savait qu'il n'enverrait jamais.

.

"Très cher Xerxes (ou devrais-je vous appeler Kevin ?),

Je vous adore avec une passion incomparable. J'adore vos cheveux, votre visage, votre nuque, la façon dont vous parlez et celle dont vous bougez, votre goût et votre odeur. Je crains d'être devenu plutôt obsédé avec l'idée de vous posséder mais je réglerai cela à rapidement pour simplement vous enlacer, vous caresser et vous embrasser.

Soyons ensembles, s'il vous plaît.

Avec mon amour éternel,

R.B."

.

Puis, il déchira la lettre en minuscules lambeaux, les mélangea avec un petit tas de tabac, mis les deux substances dans son narguilé et les fuma. **[2]**

()

Le jour suivant, Break vint quérir une entrevue avec le Duc Barma, ce que l'homme lui accorda avec une certaine appréhension.

« Duc Barma-sama », dit Break tout en s'inclinant légèrement, « s'est-il 'passé' quelque chose hier, entre nous ? »

« Comme quoi ? », murmura l'homme aux cheveux rouges, cachant son visage derrière son éventail.

« Vous voulez dire que vous_ l'ignorez _? » Break pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil « Je pensais que vous saviez _tout_. »

« Vous avez raison, je sais », répondit Rufus, s'éventant. « Je sais que, hier, dans un placard, vous avez rencontré une 'illusion' de ma forme. Mon illusion a essayé d'être tendre avec vous mais vous avez lutté pour sortir de mes, heu, des bras de l'illusion – et vous vous êtes enfuis. »

« Hmph », dit Break, fronçant les sourcils. « Et bien, je voulais juste vérifier avec vous pour m'assurer que mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours. »

« En effet, un vieil homme comme vous qui possède deux contrats doit faire attention à ce qu'il ne devienne pas fou. Il existe des potions qui aident pour ça, vous savez. » Rufus ferma son éventail. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. » Il savait que s'il restait trop longtemps en présence de son béguin, il risquait de s'évanouir ou de lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer ou bien autre chose. Il était plus facile de simplement mettre l'homme à la porte et maintenir ainsi sa réputation.

Break quitta le manoir et réfléchit à ce que Rufus avait dit.

_Si cela avait été une illusion là-bas dans le placard, j'aurais senti son chain. Mais tout ce que j'ai senti était...une peau chaude, des lèvres humides, une haleine de tabac..._

Break trembla légèrement au souvenir de la rencontre du placard, revivant chaque seconde, chaque caresse, chaque forme du corps de l'autre homme...

_S__i ça n'était pas réel, la chair vivante du Duc Rufus Barma, alors j'ai quelque chose de vraiment pas normal avec mes compétences de détection de chains..._

Pendant ce temps, Rufus s'en retournait à ses quartiers privés. Il s'assit confortablement sur une chaise et ferma les yeux, ramenant dans son esprit l'image de Xerxes Break. Souriant béatement, il se rappela chaque détail sur l'apparence de l'homme comment ses cheveux étaient un peu plus duveteux que d'habitude, qu'il y en avait un bout perdu tenant dans le dos, que son foulard avait un anneau avec exactement douze perles et qu'une toute petite tache de chocolat se trouvait sur son menton.

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous avoir ici dans mes bras, __my dear__. _

Il passa ses bras autour de lui et sentit la douleur de la solitude l'envelopper. Et puis, soudainement, il eut une idée.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y avais jamais pensé avant ! » Rufus sauta de sa chaise et arpenta le sol, travaillant sur les détails de son plan.

Il appela son chain et l'utilisa pour créer une illusion parfaite, simulée de Xerxes Break, directement là, dans sa chambre privée. Le Break illusoire avait l'air, sentait et ressemblait au vrai. Rufus jeta ses bras autour de sa création et l'embrassa follement, éperdument, et sentit ses baisers lui être retourné avec toute la chaleur et la passion qu'il n'avait jamais aspiré à un amant. Les deux tombèrent sur le lit et roulèrent, enlacés, étouffant des baisers ardents.

« Oh, Rufus-sama ! » gémit le Break illusoire.

« Oh, Xerxes ! » cria Rufus.

Reim, bien sûr, arrivait juste en passant par la pièce et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il enleva ses verres de lunette et les frotta furieusement, tremblant de savoir soudain que son maître et son meilleur ami étaient occupés dans le lit du Duc.

()

A la réunion suivante de Pandora, Reim vit son maître toiser Break avec un regard sournois et un sourire malicieux, et il vit Break regarder nerveusement l'homme aux cheveux rouges, essayant d'éviter son regard fixe mais échouant misérablement.

_Pourquoi cet homme doit-il me tourmenter de cette façon ?_ pensa Break, son visage s'empourprant.

Reim fronça les sourcils vers Break à plusieurs reprises durant la réunion.

Puis ensuite, Break saisit le bras de Reim et dit :

« Je sais que tu m'aime, Reim-san. Tu m'envoies ces regards noirs parce que j'ai trouvé que tu étais mon admirateur secret ! »

« Admirateur secret ? » s'exclama Reim dans un chuchotement sévère. « De quoi diable parle-tu ? »

Les deux hommes s'esquivèrent dans une salle voisine pour pouvoir parler en privé.

« Cette lettre, Reim-san ? Tu sais, l-la...lettre ? » Break semblait incertain face à l'expression perplexe de Reim.

« Je ne sais rien à propos de lettre. Tu pourras m'expliquer ça quand tu me diras ce que tu faisais l'autre jour dans la chambre du Duc Barma ! »

« Qu-quoi ? » bégaya Break. « Je ne souviens pas avoir été dans sa chambre...Je dois vraiment perdre la tête, Reim... apparemment, je continue à me retrouver dans des endroits où je ne m'attends pas à être, _avec_ des gens avec qui je ne m'attends pas à être... »

Reim eut l'air préoccupé.

« Tu devrais parler au Duc Barma de ça. Il possède une potion qui peut aider pour ce genre de...problèmes mentaux. »

Break parut horrifié.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Xerx. J'ai parlé de toi au Duc Barma et il a exprimé un intérêt pour t'aider à surmonter tes problèmes avec le vieillissement interne dû au double contrat. En fait, il voulait que je te dise de lui rendre visite pour que vous deux puissiez en parler. Et, depuis qu'il semble que vous deux soyez en bons termes... »

Break n'entendit pas le reste. Il courut dans le couloir et s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait consommé chaque dernier bonbon qu'il lui restait.

**END**

* * *

**[1] **Je n'ai pas mis « roux » même si cela aurait allégé le texte, tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'il ne l'est pas, il a juste les cheveux très rouges.

**[2]** Je ne sais pas pour vous mais, personnellement, la première fois que j'ai lu cette phrase, j'ai eu un fou-rire pendant un bon bout de temps... ^^''

Juste une petite question : lors de la traduction, j'ai eu un léger problème. Je ne savais pas si Reim et Break se tutoyaient, ou alors se vouvoyaient... Ça m'a un peu agacée donc j'ai tranché en faveur du tutoiement. Enfin, c'est surtout à cause du surnom à la fin « Xerx », ça faisait très bizarre avec le « vous »... (=_=) .

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ^_^.

Pour les reviews anonymes, les réponses se font comme d'habitude sur mon profil.

A bientôt !

Meylhana


End file.
